Operators of automobiles are increasingly interested in having a remote starting feature on their vehicles in which the operator has an actuator, which when actuated, causes the engine to be started. Operators find this feature desirable, particularly in cold weather conditions, so that the engine and vehicle cabin are heated prior to the operator entering the vehicle cabin.
At the time of remote starting, the vehicle may be housed in a garage or other enclosed room. Although modern vehicles emit miniscule amounts of carbon monoxide, about one-eighth of the exhaust gas is comprised of carbon dioxide. If the room in which the vehicle is stored is exceptionally well sealed, the concentration of exhaust gases, and carbon dioxide in particular, may exceed desirable levels within the room.